xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad Building
Players can construct their own squads to explore creative combinations of abilities and to suit their personal play styles. Whether playing casually or in an officially sanctioned X-Wing'' tournament, squad building is an exciting activity that players engage in before they start a game of 'X-Wing. Each player builds a squad by choosing ships and upgrades whose total squad point cost does not exceed the total agreed upon by the players during the "Gather Forces" step of setup. Each Ship card and Upgrade card has a squad point cost printed in the lower-right corner of the card. * Some Upgrade cards have a negative squad point cost. These cards reduce the squad's total squad point cost. The recommended squad point total for a standard dogfight is 100 points, although players are free to choose any point total. After choosing a point total, both players secretly build their squads. They do this by choosing any number of Ship cards and Upgrade cards with combined squad points equal to or lower than the agreed upon point total. At the beginning of the game, they simultaneously reveal the ships and cards in their squads. A player can build a squad using any available ships and upgrades with the following restrictions: * A squad is aligned to one primary faction. It cannot field Ship cards from another primary faction or upgrades that are restricted to another primary faction. * Each ship is limited to one modification and one title. * A ship cannot equip an upgrade that is restricted to other types or sizes of ships. * A ship cannot equip more than one copy of the same Upgrade with the LIMITED trait, though it may equip multiple different cards with LIMITED trait. Tournament Rules Each player must build one squad for use in an X-Wing Dogfight tournament. The squad-building rules described in this section supersede the squad- building rules described in the X-Wing rulebook. The maximum squad points for each player is 100 points. A squad cannot exceed 100 points, though it may contain fewer than 100 points. A player may choose to field a Rebel, an Imperial, or a Scum & Villainy squad. Rebel squads may include Resistance Ship and Upgrade cards, and Imperial squads may include First Order Ship and Upgrade cards. Each player must include exactly three unique obstacle tokens of their choice in their squad. Players must select these obstacles from the twelve asteroids included in the two core sets and the six debris clouds included in the YT- 2400 and VT-49 Decimator expansion packs. A player may not select two of the same asteroid or debris cloud. Each player must submit a squad list, including all associated Upgrade cards, total squad points, and obstacles to the tournament organizer before the start of the tournament. Players must use that squad for the duration of the tournament. Each player must bring all components needed for their squad and games. This includes (but is not limited to) dice, a range ruler, maneuver templates, and a complete Damage deck. Until January 1st, 2016, players must use the original Damage deck. Starting January 1st, 2016, players are required to use The Force AwakensTM core set Damage deck. The TO is not expected to supply any game components to players. Multiple Faction Ships All pilot cards and ship tokens in a player’s squad must belong to the same faction. If a player’s ship has different versions in more than one faction, he or she may use any version of that ship’s model and dial in his or her squad. Multiple Ship example: Scott is fielding a Scum & Villainy squad consisting of four Z-95 Headhunters and one Firespray. His Firespray model and dial are from the Imperial Firespray expansion, two of his Z-95 Headhunter models and dials are from the Rebel Z-95 expansion, and the final two of his Z-95 Headhunter models and dials are from the Scum & Villainy Most Wanted expansion. However, all of his pilot cards and ship tokens are from the Scum & Villainy faction. Component Modifications During tournament play, each player is required to use the components included in official X-Wing products. The head judge is the final authority on any component’s eligibility in the tournament. If a component is ruled ineligible and the player cannot locate a replacement for it, that player is disqualified from the tournament. It is possible for players to have multiples of the same ship in his or her squad. To avoid confusion that player must identify each individual ship and its corresponding Ship card. This can be done with a token, a sticker, or any other form of marking. Players are welcome and encouraged to personalize their squads according to the following rules: • Players may paint their ship models. They cannot modify the size and shape of a ship model in any way. • Players cannot modify ship bases to alter their size or shape. Weight may be added to a ship base if it does not alter the shape of the base. Ship pegs (including the connecting pegs affixed to ship models) may be modified or replaced with a different connecting method. • Cards must remain unaltered, though they may be sleeved for protection. Sleeves for Damage cards must be identical and unaltered. • Players may mark their tokens and their maneuver dials to indicate ownership as long as the function of the component is not compromised. However, players should be careful not to mark the backs of their maneuver dials in any way that may indicate to their opponents what maneuvers they have selected! • Players may mark asteroids and debris fields to indicate ownership, but cannot otherwise alter them in any way. • If two or more models in play could potentially touch causing conflict with movement or placement of ships (e.g. two Millennium Falcon ships are placed with their bases touching), players must adjust the number of plastic pegs to increase or decrease height until the ship models are not touching. Category:Rules